cannonbustersfandomcom-20200214-history
S.A.M.
S.A.M. (Short for Special Associate Model) is one of the main characters of Cannon Busters. She is a high-end robot who was separated from her best friend and heir to the throne of Botica, Prince Kelby, with whom she seeks to re-unite with. Appearance In the pilot episode released to Cannon Buster's backers, S.A.M. sported long, blonde hair that was held up in a high ponytail. Atop her head was also some sort of metal headpiece with gems. She had green, purple, and blue eyes, wide eyes with thick lashes. Her skin was dark, and her lips were a few shades darker. She had a button nose and slightly-outturned ears that were pierced and sporting golden earrings. In the Netflix version released in 2019, S.A.M.'s design has changed. She now has shorter, lighter (nearly white) blonde hair that seems both puffy and curly. Instead of wearing her hair in a ponytail, it is tied up in a bun. She has the same headpiece was in the pilot, and her eyes and facial features hardly seem to change. It can be noted, however, that her lips are now shorter in width and are a bit plumper. Her nose seems to have a bit of a downturn to it now, and her ears are still pierced. In both versions of S.A.M., she wears the same outfit. This outfit is a full-body, white leotard with golden lines on both legs. The sleeves of those leotard end in bracelets with large, navy blue orbs on them. It appears that covering this leotard is some sort of of uniform from the Kingdom of Botica, decorated with golden fabric. S.A.M. has a raggedy cloak that she wears as well. S.A.M is capable of taking many forms as a Cannon Buster, able to shoot cannons from her mouth area and to completely transform into a weapon of destruction. Personality As a robot programmed for friendship, S.A.M. is very outgoing and loyal to those she registers as friends. She tries her best to befriend as many people as possible and is completely oblivious to the idea that not everyone wishes to find a friend in her travels. She takes no offense to being brushed off and insulted it seems, though this may simply be because she doesn't understand what it means to be called names and treated with disrespect. S.A.M. holds an innocent and naive outlook on life, seeing everything through rose colored lenses. She does not seem to have a strong grasp on mortality, shown when she attempts to ask a dying creature for directions in the series' first episode and wishes him to have a good sleep when he passes away, assuming he is simply fatigued. As the series progresses, S.A.M. slowly gains her own opinions and beliefs, also learning how to use insulting words (as shown when she is seen insulting a room full of pimps and customers during a pitstop with Philly and Casey). While she seemed to be having fun saying whatever mean things came to mind, she was very willing to dial it back when asked to by Philly. Once again, S.A.M. shows her ability to have her own opinions and beliefs when she calls Prince Kelby a "selfish jerk" for saying her emotions were all fake and that they didn't matter. In the series finale, it shows that S.A.M. has no real control over who her best friend is, as despite her conflict between choosing what she was going to do as Philly held Kelby at gun point, her system lists Kelby as her no. 1 friend, meaning she is unable to put anyone above him, no matter how close she grows to others. Pre-Show Biography S.A.M. was created to be the friend of the heir to the throne of Botica, Prince Kelby. It was mentioned that S.A.M. and Kelby often escaped the royal life and the bustling city to go sit in a tree to talk and watch the sky. They went here countless nights, and this is where it can be assumed they bonded most. On Kelby's birthday, Locke attacked the Kingdom of Botica. S.A.M. and Kelby had been watching the fireworks being set off for his birthday from the tree when the King's servant, Odin, approaches and tells Kelby that they need to retreat to Gara's Keep. Kelby attempts to fight Odin on whether he should go or stay, resulting in Odin grabbing him and pulling him down from tree. Kelby calls out for S.A.M., who was in the process of coming down from the tree as well to come with. However, before she could do so, the branch breaks and ground between them crumbles, resulting in S.A.M. falling into the nearby river and being separated from Kelby. Three days before the series begins, S.A.M. finds Casey Turnbuckle, a matinence bot. The two both begin running from robots sent from the Kingdom that are chasing S.A.M.. They mention that, while unsure of how they did it, they lost the robots in the desert a while back. At some time that is unknown, Casey tells S.A.M. of a wanted man by the name of Philly the Kid, whom they begin to search for so that they can secure his health and he can bring them to Gara's Keep. Comic In the original comic she was instead known as "Samberry". Powers and Abilities As a Cannon Buster, S.A.M. has a series powerful abilities abilities that she has displayed on many occasions. Even when in her default form, S.A.M. she is highly durable, has superhuman strength, can jump at high altitude easily, and is very heavy, making her unable to be carried. Cannon Buster: In the first episode (High Risk, Low Reward!), S.A.M. first displayed the ability to weaponize into a Cannon Buster, (echoing the show and comic's title) when fighting Black Claw's gang in order to save Philly the Kid and Casey Turnbuckle. When one of her friends are in mortal danger, S.A.M. possess the ability to unconsciously weaponize herself into a variety of different forms depending on the situation. *Mouth Cannon: Shown but unused in "High Risk, Low Reward!" against Philly, used toward Fetter. S.A.M.'s jaw completely dislodges and opens up to reveal a cannon lying beneath her face. This cannon is hinted at being highly destructive, and it takes time to warm up before being fired. *Sniper Cannon: Used in "Watch Out For The Wet Spot" for save Philly from Serena. S.A.M.'s figure completely changes into that of a cannon. This cannon emits a reddish-pinkish glow as it warms up, and when it is fired, it is capable of mass destruction (as shown when it effectively destroyed the entire outpost in one blast). *Hover Cannon: In this form, S.A.M.'s limbs are capable of extending and creating am energy disc. This allows her to freely fly and can fire a cannon lodged in her chest at will. *'War Golem': S.A.M.'s body expands to a giant size, and she resembles a legendary golem. Weaknesses * Electricity: S.A.M. is capable of being shut down by electric shocks, though she is capable of rebounding from this faster than other robots, such as Casey Turnbuckle. * Being Taken Advantage Of: S.A.M. sees only the best in people and is incapable of seeing things for how they truly are. This makes it very easy to con S.A.M. into doing things under the pretense that she is doing it because, "it's what friends do". Trivia * S.A.M. does not need to eat, yet she claims to enjoy doing so. Her favorite food is potato chips. She was shown to be in awe and amazed at the idea that there were different types of chips in the world. * S.A.M. posses the unique ability to sleep and dream. It is noted by Casey that her eye movements are similar to that of a human experiencing REM sleep when she sleeps. Philly also notes sarcastically that S.A.M. is 'narcoleptic', implying that she sleeps often. * As of "9INE", S.A.M. had logged 99 "friends" in her system. * S.A.M. is very good at trivia. References Category:Robots Category:Female Characters